totalna_porazka_fanonyfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Romans z szefem
Dalej Zoey! odcinek 2 thumb dom Gwen , Noaha i Zoey Było rano , na oko godzina 14 . Do domu dobijała się Heather . Gwen : Nosz kuźwa kto dzwoni o tak wczesnej porze ? Noah : Chodź do łóżka Kochanie . Gwen : Przestań , muszę open the door! (zdanie open the door nie zostało przetłumaczone przez tłumacza) Zoey : Ja open the door , wy bawcie się good . (zdanie open the door oraz good nie zostało pzretłumaczone przez tłumacza , może wynikać to z błędu albo małego zakresu znajomości języka angielskiego) Zoey otworzyła drzwi . Zoey : Heather ! Co ty tutaj robisz ? Heather : G*wno ! A jak myślisz ? Słuchaj , mam to gdzieś czy chodzisz z Chrisem czy nie , ale on będzie mój i nie waż się do niego przystawiać . Zoey : Mówiłam ci już kobieto , wyjdź z mojego domu . Heather : Inaczej twoja praca w biurze HUJO długo nie potrwa i nie będziesz miała jak zarabiać , a tą pracę dostałaś tylko dzięki Głen . Zoey nie wytrzymała i powiedziała to , a Heather otworzyła usta w kształcie literki O ze zdziwienia . Zoey : Gdybyś ty była miła , a nie taka parszywa s*ka jaką jesteś to miałabyś też przyjaciół i dostałabyś pracę ! Heather : Nie rozśmieszaj mnie ! Praca jest dla uzdolnionych a nie podlizusów . Zoey : Ależ ja wypraszam sobie ! Heather : A sobie wypraszaj , trzymaj się z daleka od Chrisa . Do pokoju wparowała Głen. Głen : Co wam ? Heather : Yyy ... nic ? Gwen : Aha , dobra , uważaj na tą szajbuskę Zoey , a ty wynoś się stąd Heather . Heather : Bo co ? Gwen : Zazdrościsz mi bogatego wnętrza domu , co ? Heather : Jeszcze mnie popamiętacie . Przyszedł Noah . Noah : Daj spokój . Co one ci zrobiły ? Heather : Gwen od dawna mnie wkur*ia , a ta nowa się przystawia do mojego facia . Noah : Nie pozwolę sobie tak mówić o mojej dziewczynie . Heather : Zapamiętajcie , że , że mnie poPAMIĘTAcie! Heather wyszła z domu . Gwen : Uważaj , ona jest groźna . Zoey : Ojejku , serio ? Gwen : Niestety tak . Noah : E tam groźna . Gwen : A ten swoje jak zawsze . biuro , pokój Hutcheta Do pokoju Hutcheta wparowała niczym osioł Heather . Heather : Panie Chefie , słyszał pan ? Chef Hutchet : Co takiego ? Gadaj !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Heather : Podobno nasza kochana sekretareczka źle zajmuje się goścmi i wcale nie pracuje , tylko się leniwi . Chef Hutchet : Ta nowa ? Heather : Dokładnie ona . Powiedziała dumna Heather . Chef Hutchet : Skąd masz takie informację ? Heather : Otóż sama widziałam jakoby panna Gilbert nie wykonywała należycie swoich obowiązków , poza tym mam osoby , które mogą potwierdzić mą teorię . Chef Hutchet : Sprawdzę to ! Heather : Sprawdzi pan ? Tylko tyle ?! W HUJO nie potrzebujemy Zoey , ona nam nie pomaga , tylko się leniwi . Chef Hutchet : Rozumiem twoją złość , ale nie mogę ją bezpodstawnie wywalić z pracy . Heather : Bezpodstawnie ?! Jaja se robisz ?! Chef Hutchet : Nie zapominaj z kim rozmawiasz . Heather : Wybacz Chefie , poniosło mnie . Chef Hutchet : W każdym razie dziękuje za informację i zajmę się tym . Heather uśmiechnęła się do Chef'a i puściło oczko w jego stronę . Heather : Wiedziałam , że nie będzie pan tu trzymał takich ślamazar , panie Chefie . Heather usiadła na biurko przybierając dziwną pozę . Chef Hutchet : Co pani robi ? Heather : Moglibyśmy już sobie przestać mówić na ty ? Chef Hutchet : Jak sobie życzysz . Powiedział zdezorientowany chłop . Heather : Jak tam ci się układa z Jo ? Ona cię tak źle traktuje ... Chef Hutchet : Nie prawda !!! Heather : Ależ prawda , przejrzyj na oczy , ona cię wykorzystuje , jesteś pantoflarzem , a i tak nic do siebie nie czujecie . Chef Hutchet : Co to miało znaczyć ?! Wynoś się z mojego biura !!! Zostajesz zwolniona !!! Nie mogę sobie pozwolić na takie pracownice . Heather : Słucham ?! Niby jakie pracownice ?! HUJO jest potrzebny ktoś taki jak ja . Chef Hatchet : Jeszcze jedna taka zagrywka , a stąd wylecisz , dobrze wiem o co ci chodzi . Heather : Skoro wiesz to nie musisz udawać że tego nie chcesz . Oboje tego chcemy , prawda ? A przy okazji chcę awansu ... Heather włożyła Chefowi rękę za koszulę i zaczęli się obmacywać oraz całować , no i tak to wszystko wyglądało , wiecie co dalej . biuro Hutchet podszedł do Zoey . Chef Hutchet : Zostajesz zwolniona ! Zoey : Co takiego ? To niemożliwe ! Chef Hutchet : Możliwe możliwe . Zoey : Należycie wykonuje swoje obowiązki więc o co chodzi ? Chef Hutchet : Po prostu zostajesz zwolniona , powiedzmy że byłaś tu na okres próbny , wynocha !!!!!!!!! Zoey : To niedorzeczne ! Wywalacie mnie tak bez niczego ! Chef Hutchet : Nawet nie próbuj szukać nigdzie pomocy bo ja mam do tego prawo i powody . Zoey : Właśnie że nie masz prawa ! Chef Hutchet : Klienci się na ciebie skarżą , nie wykonujesz swoich obowiązków jak należy i jesteś do niczego ! Te argumenty ci wystarczą ? Zoey : Ale ... Przecież to nieprawdopodobne ! Kto się na mnie skarżył ? Chef Hutchet : Wiele ludzi , ale muszę dochować tajemnicy , no wiesz ... Zoey : Proszę dać mi ostatnią szansę , na prawdę świetnie się spisywałam . Chef Hutchet : Taa , a te skargi wzięły się znikąd , nie ma mowy . Smutna Zoey wyszła z biura , zauważyła ją Jo , która podeszła do Hutcheta . Jo : Co jej jest ? Czyżbyś ją zwolnił ? Chef Hutchet : Tak , ale nie wtrącaj się w moje interesy . Jo : Uff , czekałam na ten moment , mówiłam ci że mizerne z niej dziewuszysko . Jak to mam się nie wtrącać ? Przecież HUJO zostało nazwane z myślą o mnie .' Hu'tchet''' Jo''' daje HuJo , nie mogę się nie wtrącać . Chef Hutchet : To biuro należy do mnie , nie do ciebie . Jo : Mylisz się , to biuro należy do nas mężusiu . Jeśli chcesz , to mogę cię zwolnić . Chef Hutchet : Chyba postradałaś zmysły babo , to ja tu rządze ! szkolny korytarz Katie : Hej Courtney ! Courtney : No hej Katie . Co tam u ciebie ? Katie : Źle niestety . ; c Courtney : Znowu coś z rodzicami ? Katie : Ehh jak zawsze . A po za tym chyba się zakochałam ... Courtney : Wiem ! Katie : Wiesz ? Jak to ? Courtney : Widać po tobie , twoim wybrankiem jest Mike , prawda ? Katie : Tak , ale nic z tego nie wypali . Courtney : Powiedz mu to , bądź z nim szczera . Katie : Nie jestem przekonana co do tego pomysłu ... Courtney : Uwierz mi to świetny pomysł ! Katie : Wczoraj mu powiedziałam o swoich problemach dotyczących rodziców a później czułam się strasznie ! Courtney : To normalne , musiałaś się komuś wypłakać . Po drugiej stronie korytarza gadali Mike i Duncan . Duncan : Co tam stary ? Znowu chodzi o laski , nie ? Mike : Ehh jakbyś zgadł , podoba mi się ... Duncan: Katie ? Mike : Tak , skąd wiedziałeś ! :O Duncan : Przecież to widać , stary ! Pójdź i zagadaj do niej . E chwileczke , to nie ta , co jej rodzice pracują w HUJO ? Ale jaja ! Mike : Tak , to ona . Duncan : Ale bajer , rodzice to niezły charakterek mają . Mike : Ale ona jest inna ! Duncan : No nie wiem , żebyś się potem nie zdziwił . Widzę , że posmutniałeś , więc zmieńmy temat . Słyszałem , że w HUJO jest nowa pracownica jakaś młodziutka dwudziesto paro letnia laseczka , niezła jest ? Mike : Nie wiem , nie interesuje mnie ona . Duncan : Co z tobą ? Mike : Ale wiem , że ją zwolnili ... dom Gwen , Noaha i Zoey Zoey : A ci sąsiedzi ? Jacy oni są ? Noah : Brick to żołnierz , a Ezekiel to nastolatek i uczęszcza do liceum . Zoey : Tego liceum , gdzie uczęszcza córka szefa HUJO? Noah : Tak , nie wiem dlaczego wszyscy się tak dziwią . No i córka legendarnej Jo Hutchet ! Gwen : A ta Staci , wiesz , że ona też chodzi do liceum ? Zoey : Co ty gadasz ? Niemożliwe ! Wyglądała na starszą ! Gwen : Bo jest w twoim wieku , nieco młodsza . Ty masz 22 lata , tak ? Zoey : Tak . A ona ile ? Gwen : 20 lat , dwa razy powtarzała klasę . Zoey : No no , nieźle . Noah : Zakończcie już te ploteczki , lepiej powiedz mi Zoey , co z pracą i dlaczego cię wywalili . Gwen : No właśnie ! To karygodne ! Zoey : Dajcie spokój , sama tego nie rozumiem . Znajdę inną pracę . Gwen : Wiem nawet jaką ! Zoey: No mów ! przedmieścia Zmęczona Staci wracała wraz z Ezekielem z liceum . Staci : Kuźwa , więcej zadań nam nie mogli zadać ! Ezekiel : Wiem ziomalko , ale musisz je zrobić . Staci : Wcale nie muszę ? Ezekiel : Chcesz 3 raz powatrzać klasę ? Staci : No nie chcę ... Ezekiel : Właśnie , wiem coś o tym . Staci : A ty jak się tutaj dostałeś ? Na początku byłeś dziwny tak jak moja prapraprababcia , która wymyśliła wampirze kły . Ezekiel : Uczyłem się w domu i byłem zupełnie odcięty od świata , ale pewnego dnia powiedziałem sobie no i swoim rodzicom dość no i tak się satło , że tu jestem . Staci : To niesamowite ! Jesteś tu dopiero rok , więc nie masz lekko . Przy okazji polecam ci papier toaletowy Regina wyprodukowany przez mojego pradziadka jeśli nie jest ci lekko . Ezekiel : Dzięki za pocieszenie , kumpelo ! dom państwa Hatchet Jo : idę , mam ważne sprawy do załatwienia . Katie : Jak zawsze . Jo : Co jak zawsze ? Katie : Któreś z was znika . Jo : Nie przesadzaj , wiesz że ja i tata jesteśmy zajęci . Jo wyszła bez słowa . Katie : Nie brakuje ci jej ? Przecież wy prawie się nie widujecie ! Chef Hutchet : Widujemy się . Katie : Np. gdzie ? Chef Hutchet : W pracy . Katie : To zupełnie co innego . Wiesz jak łatwo można stracić i zranić drugą osobę ? Idę do Mika , będę późno , nie czekajcie na mnie ! Katie wyszła , a po chwili do drzwi ktoś zapukał , Chef otworzył i się okazało że to Heather . Chef Hautchet : A ty czego chcesz ? Właśnie zepsułaś moje wieloletnie małżeństwo ! Heather : Jakoś się nie stawiałeś . Czyli Jo już wie ? Chef Hutchet : Nie i mam nadzieję że tak pozostanie . Heather : Spokojnie , nie wygadam nikomu , o mnie by pomyśleli , że puszczam się z szefem za awans . Chef Hatchet : Nie chcę nic mówić , ale to prawda . . . Heather : To że inni by tak pomyśleli ? Chef Hatchet : To że tak zrobiłaś . Heather spojrzała na Chefa wzrokiem , jakby go miała zabić . Heather : Nie ważne , mam o wiele poważniejszy problem . Jestem w ................... lotnisko Na lotnisko przybyła Zoey wyczekując na Beverlyego , jednak ten nie zjawił się . Zoey w myślach : B !!!!!!!!!!!!!! Gdzie jesteś ????????????????? Pasażer : Niech pani się stąd cofnie ! Zoey : Dlaczego ? Pasażer : Nie słyszała pani ? Tutaj w samolocie zginęła jakaś Beverly Mark . Zoey : Beverly Mark ? B to chłopak ! Pasażer : Nie moja wina , że ma damskie imię . Znała go pani ? Zoey : Tak , znałam . Pasażer : Nie czytałaś gazet ? Pasażer podał Zoey gazetę w której było napisane o tragicznej śmierci Beverlego Marka . Zoey się popłakała . Zoey : O mój boże !!!! B !!!!!!!! To nie może być prawda !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Koniec odcinka 2 Kategoria:Dalej Zoey!